


Love That Brings Me Home

by non_tiembo_mala



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, J2, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Mild D/s, Nipple Play, Non AU, Orgasm Denial, Post JIB, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: After the whirlwind of JIB, Jared is feeling overwhelmed, but Jensen knows just how to take care of him.





	Love That Brings Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> So much of this I can blame on [Jen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold)? Haha It was she who convinced me to sign up for the SMPC, and when I finally needed to write, she provided the prompt, the summary, and the beta. Thank you darling for all the love, encouragement, and your keen editor's eyes.
> 
> And then something marvelous happened. The outrageously talented artist [merakieros](http://merakieros.tumblr.com/) asked if I wanted to collab with her and she'd draw art for my story (!!!!!!). Working with her has been so lovely and her art is superb. Please head over to her [Tumblr post](http://merakierosart.tumblr.com/post/174080273999/okay-jensen-asks-him-and-jared-nods-quickly) to give her some love. 
> 
> Title from NEEDTOBREATHE's _Brother_.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey,” Jensen pauses as he steps out of the bathroom, towel clasped loosely around his waist. Jared startles and blinks up at him from their bed, dropping his phone to the comforter. “I thought I said no more social media? Jay, babe, it’ll only make it worse.”

Jared swallows hard and looks thoroughly caught out. In different circumstances, that might please Jensen greatly, but in this case, it just makes him sad. Being in Rome for Jus in Bello is both one of the most amazing and most challenging parts of their year. Rome is unbelievable and being there is always surreal. It’s not Creation run either, so it’s a refreshing change of pace. The sightseeing they get to do, the shopping, the wine, the food – it’s the best kind of working holiday. But there’s also something about being so far from home – Jared is vulnerable here. Jensen can’t pin down if it’s just the distance, the jet lag, or what – but he’s been trying – they all have, really – to make this week easy on Jared. And it was going pretty well, actually, but whispers of online drama make it to their ears and it doesn’t take much, here in particular, to shatter Jared’s precarious peace. 

“Sorry,” Jared mumbles after a moment of opening and closing his mouth, biting his lip, trying to decide what to say. That hurt in Jensen’s chest spikes hard and he fixes Jared with an apologetic look. 

“Naw, Jay, don’t–” he walks to the edge of the bed and reaches for Jared’s face, tilting it up to make him look at him. “Don’t apologize. You know what I mean. Forget about that stuff.”

Jared nods numbly against his palm and Jensen sighs, leaning down to kiss the top of his head, his hair still a little damp from the shower he had earlier, when they first got back to their room, leaving Jensen to order dinner in. 

“I know you’re right,” Jared says quietly as Jensen walks away, sliding his phone face down onto the night stand between the empty plate and the half full wine glass. 

Jensen makes himself snort, trying to lighten the mood, and he raises an eyebrow at Jared over his shoulder as he drops the towel. “I’m always right.”

Jared gives him a subdued version of the usual look he’d give when Jensen says that, and it’s a good gauge for Jensen as he tries to determine how much Jared needs right now. 

Jared doesn’t answer him though, instead letting the brief expression fall away. “I’m not exactly helping myself.”

Jensen stops what he’s doing at that – searching for a pair of clean boxers in his open suitcase – and turns all the way around to face him. 

“It’s okay, Jay. We can’t always help ourselves. S’why we got each other, alright?” He looks at Jared intensely, holding his gaze, hoping Jared doesn’t look away, tell him no. His heart leaps a little in his chest as Jared nods at him, that glimmer of determination in his eyes that tells Jensen what he needs to know. 

“I’m gonna help you tonight, Jay,” Jensen rumbles, dropping his voice a little, his tone at once inescapably suggestive and commanding. 

Jared’s eyes flutter shut a moment at the sound, his mouth parting slightly, and Jensen watches the slow bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallows hard. Jared is so fucking easy for him, so responsive to even just his voice and all the subtle just-between-them cues they’ve practiced over the years, and it gets Jensen hot so fast. His dick is already half hard where it hangs between his legs by the time Jared opens his eyes again, and Jensen watches as they drop down the length of his body to look. 

Jensen lets him for the moment, lets the anticipation build in the room with each beat of quiet, then he steps forward and tugs the duvet and sheets off the bed, piling them on the floor in front of it. Jared startles at the cool air, left in nothing but a pair of Saxx, his tanned skin looking warm and inviting against the crisp white cotton. Jensen’s mouth waters. 

He steps around the pile of linens on the floor, still working out exactly how this is going to go down, and he sees his pants slung over the back of the desk chair, his belt open and falling from the loops. _Yes._

He can feel Jared watching him as he goes for the strip of leather, sliding it out of his pants and then turning back, pulling the belt taut between his hands. The colour rises in Jared’s cheeks, and the barely-contained bulge in Jared’s underwear twitches. Jensen grins, sly and pleased. _Yeah, this’ll about do it._

“Lie down, Jay. Centre of the bed,” Jensen directs, and seeing the way Jared rushes into position has Jensen leaking onto his thigh. He settles, letting out a long, shaky breath, flexing his long fingers anxiously in fists at his sides as he waits for Jensen’s next instruction, and Jensen is pretty certain Jared isn’t thinking about fandom drama anymore. 

Jensen knees his way up onto the bed, straddling Jared’s legs, and sits back on Jared’s thighs. “Hands?”

Jared offers them to Jensen in an instant, delicate wrists touching and bared to him to do with as he pleases. 

Jensen is careful as he wraps the belt around them, threading it through the loop and around, knotting it because the holes obviously won’t cut it, built for waists and not wrists. He pulls it snug, checking where the edges of the leather cut into Jared’s skin. It’ll definitely bite into him if he moves too much or struggles against it, but that’s the point.

“Okay?” Jensen asks him, and Jared nods quickly, his hair falling loose in front of his face. Jensen smiles. Jared is beautiful, always, but like this – wanton, submissive, trusting – it is next level. And it’s all for Jensen. “Okay. Arms up now.”

Jensen follows the movement, one hand on Jared’s forearm, as Jared lifts his arms over his head and back. When they’re resting on the bed, Jensen is on his hands and knees above Jared, their bodies only touching where Jensen’s knees bracket Jared’s thighs, and that hand presses Jared’s arms into the mattress. His face is directly above Jared’s, their eyes locked, and Jensen leans forward, putting a little more of his weight into the way he pins Jared’s arms.

“They stay here,” Jensen says it like a warning, in case there was any question, and Jared nods again, his hair a messy halo around his head. Jensen withdraws his hand and reaches for Jared’s face now, sliding his fingers into his hair. He leans down to speak against Jared’s mouth, their lips barely brushing with the words.

“When I’m done with you, Jay,” Jensen purrs, tugging the hair wrapped around his fingers. “You’re not even gonna remember what continent we’re on.”

Jared is panting into his mouth, so Jensen can practically taste it when he whimpers. They’re sharing each other’s air, and Jensen can feel when Jared opens his lips under him, begging him in. Jensen indulges him a moment, kissing him, sloppy and deep, their tongues fighting and teeth clinking together. Jared moans and arches his back, reaching for Jensen the only way he can while his arms are banished above him, but that’s when Jensen breaks the kiss and backs off, sitting back on Jared’s thighs as the sound breaks and Jared whines instead. 

Jensen chuckles darkly as Jared settles back down, stilling under him, and then Jensen begins. 

The con is over now. Tomorrow after they’re rested they’ll board a plane back to the states, back home. There’s no more fans for a while, and no more filming for even longer. Jared’s skin is fair game _everywhere_ , and _damn_ if Jensen hasn’t been waiting all year to mark him up. 

He goes back to hands and knees above Jared, spread wide so they’re not touching anywhere, keeping his hips up as much as he can, though the tip of his cock dragging wet across Jared’s Saxx and upper thighs is a delicious tease for them both. 

He starts to lean down, and Jared instinctively tilts his head away, baring his throat and neck for Jensen’s attention. He gently kisses the delicate skin along the edge of Jared’s beard, following it up, nosing behind his ear to breathe him in deeply. Jared shudders when Jensen audibly inhales, and Jensen grins for it. He nips at Jared’s earlobe because it’s there, then drags his teeth back down the length of his neck, making Jared shiver, his skin prickling up with goosebumps. Jensen finally bites down at the junction of Jared’s neck and shoulder, easing his teeth into the meat of it, and Jared gasps, flinching. He fights to stay still, not to fight against the belt, and Jensen wonders at the marks he’ll have there when they’re done. 

When he tastes the faintest echo of copper on his tongue he relaxes his jaw. There’s a fresh, more intense burst of Jared’s blood in his mouth when his teeth let go, and he sucks hard, sealing his mouth over the mark he’s made. Jared groans at the pull of his mouth, and sighs when Jensen starts to work the area with his tongue, soothing the pain. 

He pushes back finally to look at his handiwork, the imprint of his teeth a ring of broken open bruises, angry and glistening with spit. His dick aches, throbbing as his heart pumps his blood furiously, lit up for the claim, shamelessly possessive and thrilled that for all the world gets to see of Jared, this here is his and his alone. 

He kisses the blooming spot on Jared’s shoulder gently before moving on, noticing how Jared is shaking now, a fine tremor in his entire body. Jensen is already keyed up as it is – this is going to move along much faster than he meant it to. 

He kisses his way to the hollow of Jared’s throat then down and back across to his right nipple. He sucks it gently in between his lips, teasing it with his teeth, loving how Jared puffs out his chest, pushing it further into his mouth. Jensen works at the nipple until Jared is whining again, shifting fitfully under him with arms that shake and jump off the bed with the need to grab back at him. Jensen pauses with his mouth above the bright red nub, eyes cast up and waiting for Jared to settle, his arms still on the bed. Jared sighs at the moment of respite, and Jensen licks at the base of Jared’s neck where his sweat has started to collect. He hums to himself at the familiar salty taste that’s all Jared, and places a quick kiss there before looking down the length of Jared’s body. 

Jared’s Saxx are soaked where the head of his dick strains against the material. Jensen has another nipple to wreck before he pays it too much attention, but he can’t resist reaching between them, his arm knocking his own leaking cock out of the way, and drags a finger along the shaft. 

“J-Jen,” Jared sucks in a broken gasp, jerking under his hand, twisting his hips to chase the touch. 

“Mmm. Mhmm,” Jensen hums and withdraws his hand, the barely-there touch agony that he can hear when Jared keens. 

He stabilizes himself again, both hands on the mattress, and brings his lips to Jared’s until now neglected nipple. He gives it the same treatment as the first, all teeth, tongue, and the tug of his mouth as he sucks it. Jared is panting and jittery and Jensen hasn’t even gotten to his dick yet. His arms lift off the bed twice as he writhes underneath Jensen, and Jensen just waits, his breath hot on Jared’s spit slick skin, until Jared is still again before he continues. When he finally, _finally_ , lets Jared’s nipple go, angry red even against the flushed skin of Jared’s chest, the sound Jared makes is one of relief, his body relaxing heavily into the mattress, his hair a sweaty mess stuck in pieces to his forehead and neck. 

Jensen almost feels bad; he’s just getting started. 

He knees further down the bed as he kisses his way down Jared’s stomach with gentle, barely there presses of his lips, listening as Jared catches his breath. He moves slowly, letting Jared have the moment, but he can’t help the way his own mouth waters as he gets closer to the huge, cotton-covered bulge that is Jared’s cock. God, Jensen loves it. He hovers just above it, mouth open, his bottom lip just brushing along the length of it, and Jared shivers when Jensen takes a deep, audible breath. The smell is all Jared, and it’s strongest here, musky, sweaty, and secret. It goes right to Jensen’s head, and his own cock throbs with the furious pounding of his heart. 

Jared’s dick is trapped against his lower stomach, at such an angle that the head is still – just – contained by the hardworking elastic waistband of his underwear. Jensen lets his breath wash over it on one pass down, and then back up again, a tease, before he presses his open mouth to the concealed head and sucks hard, soaking the cotton even further as he gets a taste of everything Jared’s been leaking. Jared moans, long and low, as Jensen makes his way up and down the length of Jared’s dick, licking and sucking at him through the material. Jensen can feel how Jared fights to keep still, and he looks up at him from between his legs.

“You’re doing so good, babe,” Jensen offers, and Jared lets out a small, happy sigh. Jensen sits back on his heels, reaching to slip his fingertips under the band of Jared’s underwear. “I’m gonna take these off now. You gotta keep being good now, okay? You don’t come until I say so, right, Jay?” 

Jared nods quickly, but Jensen is waiting for the words, and Jared knows it. 

“I don’t come til you say so,” Jared says in a rush, his voice breathy. 

“‘Atta boy,” Jensen smiles, and he makes quick work of Jared’s Saxx, pulling them down his long, long legs and tossing them on the floor. Standing at the foot of their bed, he takes a second to admire Jared, lying naked and waiting for him. Jared’s eyes are on him as Jensen takes everything in – Jared’s unruly hair, the blotchy red across his chest and neck, the fresh bruises and cuts in the shape of Jensen’s mouth, _fuck_. Jensen absentmindedly gives himself a squeeze, dragging his hand loosely up and down his own cock because he can, and goddamn if Jared isn’t the prettiest thing Jensen has ever seen. 

He smirks when he sees how Jared’s eyes track the movement of his hand, Jared’s long, thick cock twitching against his stomach, and he decides it’s time to move this along. 

He goes for the bottle of lube in his shaving kit, loving how Jared’s breath hitches with the opening click of the cap. It’s too good, all of it. 

He generously slicks up two fingers on his right hand and sets down the bottle on the bed. Jared starts breathing more heavily the moment Jensen gets his knees back up on the bed, this time between Jared’s legs. He nudges them and Jared spreads them open wide, making a place for him to kneel. 

“Good boy,” Jensen murmurs, and he reaches for Jared’s hole, painting it with the cool, clear gel. 

Jared’s next breath is shaky, and Jensen teases, tracing the ring of muscle, for just a second before pushing in with both fingers. Jared gasps and grunts, but he fights to relax and let Jensen in. Jensen watches his face, the back and forth between the _too much_ and _so good_ , but keeps easing in, slowly, so slowly, until his fingers have completely disappeared inside the tight, hot clutch of Jared’s body. 

He watches the sweat bead up on Jared’s skin as he waits there, letting Jared relax around him. Jared’s expression is one of concentration, his eyes closed tight, his face turned away, his chest heaving and muscles straining to keep him still, but not for long. He accommodates Jensen quickly, and the tension bleeds out of his face, the lines going smooth as he relaxes, and Jared exhales a rumbling moan that gives Jensen the green light. 

“Remember,” Jensen begins to warn as he starts to move his fingers inside Jared’s body, spreading his own knees to get low, leaning forward toward Jared’s cock. “Don’t…” Jensen keeps talking with his face right over Jared’s dick, looking up at Jared’s face through his lashes “...come.”

He makes his tongue wide and flat, dragging it up Jared’s length before taking the head into his mouth, all the while moving his fingers in a short in, out, and around. Jared whines as Jensen sucks him down. Jensen finds an easy rhythm for both his mouth and his hand, pausing when Jared sounds as though he’s getting close, his breath short and frantic. When he eventually adds a third finger, he takes his mouth away to make it easier for him, sitting back instead. 

He goes slowly, but there’s plenty of lube so it’s easy enough. Jared sighs as Jensen stretches him that much more, and Jensen can barely wait to fuck him. He doesn’t linger after Jared adjusts, instead taking his hand back and moving off the bed. Jared groans, and Jensen grabs his calves, tugging him down the bed. He gets Jared’s ass lined up with the edge of the mattress and presses his legs back, lets Jared rest his ankles on his shoulders as he gets into position. 

He reaches for the lube again and slicks up his dick, dropping the bottle on the floor when he’s done, and lines up at Jared’s hole. His entire body is aching to be inside him, but he spares a moment to smooth his hands along Jared’s hips.

“So good, babe,” Jensen whispers when Jared looks up at him. He pushes in, slow and steady all the way until Jared’s ass is snug against him. 

Jared makes the most beautiful noises when his body gives way to Jensen’s like this, and he watches everything that plays out on Jared’s face as they settle. Jensen can feel the shift, when Jared wants him to move but can’t ask, not like this, but Jensen is ready to move. He pulls almost all the way out, slowly, then presses back in the same, but that’s it. Jensen has been keyed up this whole time, teasing them both, so he starts to fuck into Jared in earnest, punching more beautiful, broken sounds from his husband with each snap of his hips. It’s not going to take long. 

He’s sweating now, too, it's running down his temples, and his grip on Jared’s calves tightens as he pounds his way to his release. 

“Jen, Jen, please,” Jared begs, and it only speeds Jensen on. 

“Not yet, babe,” Jensen huffs out as he keeps his rhythm, ruthless, and Jared keens.

“ _Jen!_ ” Jared cries, his head thrashing against the sheets, eyes shut hard, and for both their sakes, he’s relieved that the broken desperation in Jared’s voice is enough.

“ _Fuck_ –” Jensen curses and comes, filling Jared up, his hips stuttering as his orgasm tears through him. He curls inward, dropping his chin and rounding his shoulders, clinging to Jared’s legs as his knees start to shake. He stays like that a long moment, catching his breath, sweat dripping off his chin. His dick starts to soften and he pulls his hips back just enough so that it slips from Jared’s body. Jared whimpers and Jensen looks up to see– _fucking Christ_.

“Babe, fuck,” Jensen says in a rush, awed. Jared still hasn’t come. “Goddamn.” 

Jensen is gentle as he moves Jared’s legs off his shoulders. “Back up the bed. Jay, you–”

Jared looks wrecked, but he does as Jensen directs, shimmying back up the bed, his arms still up above him, pushing with his heels into mattress. It’s awkward but once he’s back at least enough for there to be room for his legs, Jensen stops him. 

“You’re a goddamn dream, Jay. So fuckin’ good,” Jensen rambles a little as he clambors back up the bed, straddling Jared’s thighs and reaching for his arms. He very carefully unties the strip of leather, and smoothes his thumbs over the red lines cut into Jared’s skin. “Come here.”

He brings Jared’s arms down and they tremble. Jared’s eyes are wet at the corners and Jensen kisses him there quickly. 

“I got you, Jay, I got you,” Jensen moves beside him and rolls Jared onto his side, curling up behind him as his big spoon. He wiggles one arm under Jared’s neck and folds it down to hug Jared’s arms to his chest, and he takes Jared’s cock in his other hand. Jared whines.

“It’s okay,” Jensen whispers against the nape of Jared’s neck as he starts to stroke him. “You can come now, babe.”

Jared shakes apart in an instant, crying out, his hips bucking against Jensen’s lap as he fucks into Jensen’s hand, come spilling over Jensen’s fingers. Jensen milks him through it, kissing the skin in front of his mouth, nosing into Jared’s hair. Jared goes limp in his arms as his orgasm subsides, and his back expands against Jensen’s chest with the first full breath he’s been able to take. 

“You were so fuckin’ good, Jay,” Jensen keeps praising him, and after wiping his thoroughly come-covered hand in the sheets, he brings his arm up to wrap around Jared’s. Jared is quiet except for his breathing, gradually sounding more and more normal. Jensen gives him the moment, keeps smoothing his palms gently over Jared’s forearms. 

“Jay?” Jensen finally has to check in. “You okay?”

Jared hums happily, gives a loose, languid nod of his head, and Jensen loves him so much it hurts. 

“Good,” Jensen smiles, kissing his shoulder and giving him a gentle squeeze. Jared isn’t in the same place as he was earlier this evening, and that’s all that matters. Jensen’s grin turns a little goofy as he remembers what he said. 

“Hey, Jay,” he starts. 

“Hm?” Jared answers lazily. 

“Do you know where you are?” 

Jared snorts a little laugh, and Jensen knows he’s smiling. 

“Yeah, Jen,” he tosses back. “I’m home.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are love <3


End file.
